snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blossom (GT)
Blossom Utonium 'is one of the Powerpuff Girls and appears as a minor character in Grim Tales. Blossom continued her relationship with Dexter and married him. She had a daughter, Mimi, with HIM, but she raised her along with Dexter and Jeff. She originates from the Cartoon Network series: ''The Powerpuff Girls. Grim Tales In this alternate time era, Blossom had survived the war and had engaged in some kind of relationship with HIM that resulted in the birth of a child, her daughter, Mimi. Blossom always had been busy with her job as a hero and hasn't had much time for her private life. However when she had, she spent it with Mimi. In the aftermath of the war in Megaville Blossom arrived during a fight over Mimi. She killed The Lava Monster who at that moment was the biggest threat to Mimi. When Raven and Hoss Delgado tried to kill HIM, they failed, resulting in their death instead. HIM then returned in his giant demon form to Blossom and Mimi. He returned to normal again and forced Mimi to kill her own mother. With tears in her eyes, Mimi used her telekinesis powers to stab her mother to death with mutliple knives. Blossom was later seen in a family photograph with her sisters, Mimi, Dexter and Courage. Another picture of Blossom with her daughter can be seen in "A picture says a thousand tears" in HIM's office. It is also mentioned by Hunson Abadeer that there was a picture of Blossom being killed by her daughter. She was mentioned again in the side-story Birthday of Mimi's File in Further Orientation. Mimi was crying for her, like she always does, and Dexter tried to calm her down by saying that her mother is busy with her work. So she probably would come by later. However we haven't seen if this happened. When Chi visits the Land of Tainted Souls, she notices the picture of Blossom and Mimi too. When closely studying it she gets a flashback of Blossom being killed by Mimi, seen from Blossom's perspective. From the shock Chi falls off her couch. Personality Blossom is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her ingredient was "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation'''TV Movie: The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Powerpuff Girls. Blossom is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup'TV Episode:' Boogie Frights, Powerpuff Girls, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature'TV Episode:' Octi Evil, Powerpuff GirlsTV Episode: Three Girls and a Monster, Powerpuff Girls. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. Blossom's greatest fear appears to be failure'TV Episode:' Power-Noia, Powerpuff Girls. She is very protective of her daughter, Mimi'Comic Page:' Mother Cometh, Grim Tales and merciless to those who would hurt her'Comic Page:' Mother Cometh, Grim Tales. She was shocked to see to what extent, Raven and Hoss were willing to go, to stop HIM'Comic Page:' Boom, Grim Tales. Appearance In Grim Tales WHAM in Mimi's memory adult Blossom's appearance changed over the past. Adult Blossom wears somewhat the same clothes she wore at the Megaville center for arts in PPGD, she wears the same pink skirt and top with the same white shirt underneath and black tie, a long white lab coat that has been tattered at the bottom, pink flats and large round glasses. Adult Blossom doesn't wear her signature big red bow and heart shape hair-clip anymore. Powers and Abilities Blossom, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: *'Advanced Intellect:' Blossom is easily the smartest of the trio, known to be very tactical in combat and excelling in courses like math, science and language. *'Cryokinesis:' Blossom is able to freeze people, objects and surroundings by using her breath. She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls who has this ability'TV Episode:' Ice Sore, Powerpuff Girls. *'Danger Intuition:' Blossom has an incredible intuition when it comes to sensing danger. *'Density Manipulation:' Blossom and her sisters are able to shift their density, taking the form of a puddle of water'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Electrokinesis:' Blossom and her sisters are able to create electricity, in their signature colors'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Energy Projection:' Blossom and her sisters are able to create powerful energy blasts from their hand. Blossom fires energy blasts in a powerful ray, able to split a giant in half'Comic Page:' Mother Cometh, Grim Tales. *'Enhanced Roar:' Blossom and her sisters can roar like a bear, mimicing the beast perfectly'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Enhanced Senses:' Blossom and her sisters' are highly enhanced. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Blossom and her sisters is able to hear things from vast distances away. **'Enhanced Vision:' Blossom and her sisters can see things that are faraway from her, much further than any regular human could and is able to see things on a microscopic scale. ***'Night Vision:' Blossom and her sisters are able to see in darkness. *'Exceptional Leadership skills:' Blossom acts like the leader of Powerpuff Girls and is often ask for instructions by her sister. *'Flight:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. *'Guitar Playing:' Blossom is able to play the guitar'TV Episode:' Mime for a Change, Powerpuff Girls. *'Heat Vision:' Blossom and her sisters are able to heat up objects, with only their eyes. *'Imaginary Friend Creation:' Blossom and her sisters were able to create an imaginary friend together'TV Episode:' Imaginary Fiend, Powerpuff Girls. *'Intuitive Aptitude:' Blossom is an incredible fast learner, able to figure out plans almost instantly and master languages at an unusual fast rate'TV Episode:' Helter Shelter, Powerpuff Girls. *'Laser Vision:' Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are pink. *'Limited Acid Immunity:' Blossom and her sisters have an immunity to most strong acids, remaining unharmed when they would come into contact with acid'TV Episode:' Cop Out, Powerpuff Girls. She was however harmed by HIM's acid spit'TV Episode:' Meet the Beat-Alls, Powerpuff Girls. *'Mecha Piloting:' Blossom and her sisters are able to pilot the Mecha, Dynoma, although with mixed results'TV Episode:' Uh-Oh, Dynamo, Powerpuff Girls. *'Multilingualism:' Blossom is able to speak multiple languages and master them with little effort, one of them is Chinese. *'Photographic memory:' Blossom has a photographic memory, able to memorize anything after only seeing it once *'Pyrokinesis:' Blossom and her sisters are able to bend fire in their respective signature colors. This ability ranges from fire-breathing to spontaneous human combustion'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls *'Size Reduction:' Blossom and her sisters are able to shrink to incredible small seizes at will'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. The origin of this ability is disputed, but it is likely caused as a side effect of Professor Utonium's shrink ray. *'Sonic Scream:' Blossom and Buttercup can produce a sonic scream that can cause great damage'TV Episode:' All Chalked Up, Powerpuff Girls. Blossom's and Buttercup's ability however do not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. *'Superhuman Durability:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. *'Superhuman Speed:' Blossom and her sisters are able to travel faster than light'TV Episode:' Speed Demon, Powerpuff Girls. **'Short-distance Teleportation:' Blossom and her sisters are able to teleport over short distances'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. It can be assumed that this however just an example of their impressive speed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad'TV Episode:' Bubblevicious, Powerpuff Girls. *'Super Spit:' Blossom and her sisters are able to cause explosions, with their spit'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Temporary Multiplication:' Blossom and her sisters are able to temporary multiply themselves'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'Thermal Resistance:' Blossom and her sisters are able to resist impressive heat. *'Tornado Spin:' Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill'TV Episode:' Nuthin' Special, Powerpuff Girls. *'X-ray vision:' Able to view though any material. Trivia *Blossom is suspected to be the deceiver because of her relationship with HIM, but nothing is confirmed about that yet. *Mimi's conception is strongly implied to be the result of rape. *On the Snafu Forums, Griddles has stated that in the original script of Grim Tales, Blossom was given a choice by HIM: save her friends at the cost of becoming his trophy or let all her loved die. Prioritizing the safetyof her friends, over her own, she surrended to HIM. From this Mimi was born from this unholy dealhttp://snafu-forums.com/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=56970#p5756874. Since Griddles have left writing on Grim Tales, it is unknown if NEK will continue this plotline **If this plotline is followed, it is unlikely that the theory that Blossom is the deceiver is true. **According to Griddles, Blossom's fate would have been more ambigious, with Mimi faking her mother's demisehttp://snafu-forums.com/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=56970#p5756874. In the original pitch Mimi would have been forced to end her mother's life but the use of her power would have meant Mimi kept Blossom safe, separate from time itself, in a place where she would be permanently near-death until she could be brought back into the world and saved at the proper moment.http://snafu-forums.com/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=56970&start=25#p5757073 *Blossom is the only Powerpuff Girl, who is confirmed to be dead in Grim Tales. Her sisters were mentioned amongst those who have fallen but their true fate remains unknown. External Links *Blossom's Facebook Page References }} Category:Protected Category:Female Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scientist Category:Minor Character Category:Transhuman Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Featured Category:American Characters